Nothing can stop me
by Delenalover190
Summary: Amu a normal girl who has the best voice in Japan, but nobody knows that and Ikuto, the boy who can't get her out of his head. Is this love? At North Prep Academy Amu is a normal girl at night she is the hide away singer, what can really happen at North Prep Academy? You never know


Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Amu I'm fifteen years old and have just moved to Japan. To be honest I am so nervous about my first day of high school, but as my dad says 'oh Amu its no big deal, high school is so amazing, you'll meet new friends, join lots of sports, and maybe have a boyfriend' yeah don't blame me for my dad's weirdness.

To tell you a small portion of my life, I grew up in a small time in California, yup the United States, at my old school it was great, I had a best friend named Natalie, I had a boyfriend named Josh, and lucky me he was the quarterback of of our football team, The Knights, but since my parents have decided to divorce and the court decided I would stay with my dad.

My dad is a teacher, so you could say he's gotten transferred a lot around the world. I love my dad for being a teacher, but sometimes when my dad is my actual teacher...it can get a little out of hand, okay more than a little, a lot. So here's to hoping my dad won't be my teacher at my new school. Now your probably thinking what about my mother? Well I'm very happy to say my mom still lives in California and has a new boyfriend, and is very happy. We still keep in touch of course, and I know she will always be there for me.

Also people tell me I'm an exceptional singer, I have won a lot of competitions and it wouldn't be possible without my mom and dads support. What I do hope for in my life is to become an international superstar, you never know it may come true.

See you next time

Amu

* * *

"Amu," Someone called about to me. "Honey it's time for your first day of high school."

"Man he never sleeps." I whispered.

I inched my face to the left, looking at the small green lettering, the time was 7:00. I threw my blankets over to the left and jumped onto the floor with small smack hitting my feet.

"Okay, take note Amu, don't jump on the floor again.

"Amu are you coming? Were going to be leaving in twenty minutes." My father called.

NOOOOO, he can't be serous, please let this be a dream, it has to be a dream. Out of all the schools in Japan he picks my school, my school. Why me? Knowing my father he will embarrass me, I remember the last time he was my teacher at my school, I was only ten years old and I had my first crush on a guy named Stan, Stan and I were sitting together in class, and oh were you clicking, next thing I know my dad comes into my class with old baby pictures of me as a baby on the toilet, worst day of my life ever, that is why my dad can not work at my school.

"Coming Dad..." I called back. "This is going to be nightmare." I whispered to myself.

"Oh honey, I forgot you have to wear a uniform, its in your white dresser." He yelled.

"Great this is totally what I need." I nagged.

My feet scrambled over to the dresser, opening up the large compartment, revealing so many clothes. Rushing my hands through them all, pants, dresses, and shirts all lying around, nothing for me to wear expect this uniform, this black and red uniform. Like seriously couldn't they have at least sent me a notice, like come on. I put on some boots and walked out of my new bedroom, down stairs to my father.

* * *

"Hey honey, do you like the uniform?" My father asked me.

"It's great dad...thanks." I expressed. "Dad listen, are you teaching at my new school? Please just be honest." I urged to know.

"Well if you must know, no I am not working at your school to answer your question, I only work a couple minutes away, they have a middle school that is just five minutes away from your high school."

"Oh...okay this is awkward," I sputtered.

"Don't worry about it Amu, I don't want to be at the same school as you anyway, don't know what you could say to embarrass me, and I don't need that on my first day either."

Laughter erupted from me, knowing my dad felt like the same, was the best thing ever, how could he embarrassed? He does it to me all the time. I guess it's true, that you learn something new everyday, today I learned my dad is afraid of me embarrassing him, oh is the best day ever or what?

"Look we should go," My father pushing me out the door. "And I know what your going to ask, 'dad what about my Iphone? Dad wheres my book bag?' Well to answer both of your questions both are in the car." He told me.

"Awesome thanks dad, your amazing."

"I know, I know, I am."

* * *

"Amu listen, this is your first day so all I want you to know is that I love you so much, your going to meet a lot of friends, and you won't be getting in trouble, right Amu?"

"Okay first of all dad, I love you too, second of all I hope I make lots of friends, and three I won't get in trouble I promise."

"Good, now you can get out of the car now."

I opened up the door and my head inched up to look at the high school right in front of me, it was such a beautiful school: Small flowers growing in the front, trees going around the area, birds chirping in the background, and there was even a pool, oh I am gonna love it here.

"I can see your going to love it here." My father laughed.

"Okay, okay maybe I judged it a little bit, but this place is beautiful, are you sure you don't want to work here?" I laughed too.

"Well for one, I can get some time to myself and two this place isn't for me, but it is defiantly for you, I love you Amu, please be safe." He lectured.

"I promise I'll be safe dad, nothing to worry about okay? You can get going now."

* * *

"You a new student huh?" A voice emerged.

"Yeah you could say that, I have no idea where to go."

I turned around in a 180 and say a beautiful person standing in front of me, she had long blonde hair and purple eyes, she looked like a model.

"My name is Utah."

"My name is Amu."

"Well Amu to help you out, all you have to do is, go to the office and get your schedule printed off, go and claim who you are, and why you came to North Prep Academy, and lastly you come and find me so we can hang out, is that cool?"

I nodded.

"Good, lets go and get that schedule,"

We were both walking in sync, both our hair blowing in the wind, our feet matching at the same time, it was like we were models walking down at a catwalk. People walked over to us making two huge lines in front of school. Almost every boy was whistling at me and throwing cute glances at me, we were so popular, but I'm not going to lie at my old school I was the most popular girl, all the boys wanted to date me and all the girls wanted to be me, but it's so awkward to be popular. People looking at you and gawking at you like your celebrity, it's so awkward.

"You're are so hot new girl." One of the boys yelled.

"Just ignore some of the boys here, we haven't had a new girl in three years, so that's why there all excited to see you." She whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "I can tell."

We both laughed at my joke, I inched my face up into the sky seeing the beautiful white clouds emerging out of the sun, hearing the birds chirping away at some kind of song, nothing could end this beautiful moment for me. I maybe could like it here at North Prep, maybe I can make friends, play sports, and never know have a boyfriend.

"Amu watch out." Utah yelled at me.

My eyes came released from the clouds and were released with something brown heading for my forehead. Everyone was yelling at me to move, but for some reason I couldn't, why couldn't I move, it was like I was being mesmerized by something. My eyes started to give out to all the color, the last thing I could remember was people calling and running towards me.

* * *

I suddenly opened my eyes and examined my surroundings, where was I? How did I get in the nurse's office? What happened to me? So many questions not enough answers. Looking left to right and up and down, my eyes landed on someone gorgeous, he had beautiful blue swept hair and piercing blue eyes, he must have been sent by angel to here.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Well that's what I'm wondering who the hell are you?" He asked me back.

"Well one my name is Amu, two what happened to me? And three can you get off my bed, its not creepy at all when a guys just watching you sleep, its wonderful."

"My name is Ikuto, I threw a football at you, and three I came to make sure you were all right." He reassured me, "and by the way you look cute when your sleeping."

"Wait why did you throw a football at me?" I asked with confusion.

"To see who my sister was hanging out with, and I wanted to see everyone's reaction."

"Utah is your sister." I was so shocked.

"Yup, well first class is about to start, better get to the office before its to late, see you later gorgeous."

"Why me." I whispered.


End file.
